lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Minase
Loyal to the side he works on, always willing to protect, yet compassionate enough to show mercy even to those who deserve it the least. His hearing is supreme, and he is able to hear whispers several blocks away. He is also ten times physically stronger, and is capable of even throwing a Knightmare frame when he is in full glory and power. Conflict that arises within his allies, causing them to fight, argue, bicker, and so on, weakens his holy power significantly to the point where he can be barely stand or raise his sword to protect them and himself, and to the point he cannot call either of his attacks. Aoi can only use his Holy Blast attack twice upon an enemy, particularly those who have similar powers, or other powers of varying kinds. He cannot call his Holy Blast attack on anyone who does not have power. The Eternal Holy Light effect only lasts for a half hour so everyone who is affected by it is not left blind for good. There are no side effects following. History Aoi is an angelic warrior from the third level of the Heavens, specifically taught in combat under the authority of Prince, Archangel Michael, the prince and commander of the angels. Having been trained in all manners of weapon, he has become quite the skillful warrior with quick precision and deadly accuracy. Studying humans for centuries, Aoi has learned all of their behavior, languages, mannerisms, and so forth. When Zero created the Black Knights, Aoi was sent by Elohim to the assist Zero in freeing the Haumeans from the Britannian forces. Taking on the form of a human at the age of 19, he traveled to Britannia and met up with Zero. Taking the test of battle skills, and even skillfully piloting a Knightmare frame, Aoi was accepted into the Black Knights where he assisted the BK during times of battles, training, reports, and extra assistance. He helps the more experienced Black Knights protect the defenseless. Aoi joined the Black Knights under the guise of a human being having been sent by the Heavens above to aid them in their war for freedom. Having been trained by the Archangel Michael, Aoi is extremely confident of his abilities to fight, defend, and to protect. Life for Aoi on Haumea is not always easy as he is torn on the inside by the constant fighting on both sides, and he desires to see peace between allies and for a common ground to be met between enemies. However, he carries out his orders to assist Zero and the Black Knights by joining them in battle and even training new recruits to defend themselves, while yet reminding them the same time that although war is inevitable, they must remember that change can take place if they listen to their hearts and not show a grudge to all Britannians. Aoi misses his home and often reflects upon it, but that doesn't prevent him from doing his task of which he is glad to do with utmost joy. He spends most of his free time either praying or playing the flute, or reading, though he is always alert and it takes a split second for him to go into battle. On the outside, Aoi appears fully human with human qualities such as hunger and fatigue, but when in full glory, he feels none of these qualities and becomes much stronger in power and physical strength. On the inside, he is filled with holiness and great power that he must suppress unless he is in battle. When Aoi attacks he immediately shines with light surrounding his form, and his wings may or may not appear, depending on the nature of his feelings during battle. Only a few truly know he is angelic warrior, a spiritual being, but for those who do not, he is a kind, young man with a sense of humor and kindness, yet also seriousness when it matters. Unlike the other Black Knight members, Aoi does not sleep, but only pretends to do for the sake of keeping up his human appearance. And to further keep up his human appearance, Aoi has grown an addiction to doughnuts and is seen occasionally munching on the white powdered doughnuts when he is not working or doing anything else. One thing that always amuses Aoi is how people at times pronounce his name as Oi or Aye. And although he has grown fond of many people, he knows that when Haumea is free again, he will return to his own Home. But for now, despite being a little homesick, Aoi continues to stay with the Black Knights, and carrying out his orders. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *'Super speed:' Aoi can travel at the speed of light, arriving at far distances swiftly, sometimes seemingly appearing from out of nowhere and unexpectedly. *'Eternal Holy Light:' This power is summoned deep from inside Aoi's holy nature and channeled through his sword in a powerful sheet of pure white energy that is so bright it blocks out other light sources, including the sun. It lasts for a split second, but is capable of blinding enemies who directly look toward it. *'Holy Blast:' Just like the Eternal Holy Light, this power flows directly from Aoi's holy nature, but instead it is a white hot, searing light that paralyzes the enemy with tremors and pain, and occasionally, tearing their flesh. Those who are closest to the attack are affected by this power. Love Interests Coming Soon! Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Aoi never sleeps, but pretends to in order to keep up appearences. *He sometimes vanishes to return to his real home for reasons, but is generally gone for only mere minutes. *He has no interest in human things, outside of his addiction and fondness for white powered doughnuts. *Because he is an angel, he cannot feel the elements of temperature such as heat and cold. *He has a fondness for young children and keeps an eye out for Dallas and Rin-Rin, thus ensuring their safety. *It was Aoi who ensured Disani found Dallas' body so that Thunder could revive her. *After the war Aoi returned to Heaven, but on occasion drops in to check on everyone. ... Also See *The Black Knights *Angels